


Mine

by PeachyPerfect (tomssweetheart)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Arguing, Boys In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Jealousy, M/M, Makeup Sex, Orgasm Control, Paparazzi, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomssweetheart/pseuds/PeachyPerfect
Summary: After seeing the paparazzi pictures that popped up all over the internet, Armie acts radically. In an attempt to understand why Timothée handled things the way he did, Armie realizes that there is more to it than a simple PR stunt.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 36
Kudos: 184





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Well, of course my brain starts doing weird shit when we have pap pics of Timmy and Armie suddenly driving back through the USA.
> 
> Side note: I have no idea of how Los Angeles actually works, geography wise, so this is done with Google maps and could possibly be shitty, but enjoy the feelings anyway, haha!

_To: TC  
5:12PM_

**where r u?**

_From: TC  
5:15PM_

**Crave**

_To: TC  
5:15PM_

**step outside. comin to get u.**

* * *

His hands tightened around the steering wheel and he grumbled in annoyance when traffic slowed down again. He had never been a fan of L.A. traffic, but it was particularly inconvenient today. Any traffic was inconvenient today. He wasn’t in a hurry, he didn’t have to be, but there was a tightening present in his chest which made him feel like speeding up was necessary. They had already wasted enough time. He was done.

A strong surge of _something_ rushed through his stomach and he couldn’t quite figure out what it was. Anger? Some. Jealousy? Maybe. Possessiveness? Most definitely. His brows furrowed and he drew his bottom lip into his mouth, chewing on it to distract himself from the images flashing in his mind, but it was futile. He had been all over her, for fuck’s sake. He hadn’t expected something like this to pop up onto his news feed - not again, not after the last time. They had agreed not to get sucked into the mess that was PR again, to stay under the radar for as long as they could manage. He had not expected for him to just cave. 

He swallowed around a bitter lump in his throat, silently cursing at the speed of traffic once more. He was only a few minutes away from turning into Sherman Oaks, but it seemed like everything that could slow him down was actively working against him. Traffic lights, pedestrian crossings, assholes trying to cut him off… He wasn’t having any of it. He finally turned onto Van Nuys Boulevard and kept a watchful eye on the sidewalk. He drove for a few minutes, trying to keep his emotions somewhat controlled, but as soon as he spotted the familiar head of brown curls in front of Crave Cafe, his stomach twisted again and his chest tightened. He slowed down, checked his mirrors to see if the road was clear and then rolled up to the sidewalk, simultaneously rolling the passenger window down. Timothée spotted his car right away and walked up to it, his steps a little tentative. 

“Hey,” he rasped, immediately clearing his throat. He pulled his facemask off and smiled, although clearly unsure if he should. 

Armie grimaced. “Get in,” he said, turning his eyes back on the road ahead of him. He caught Timmy nodding from the corner of his eye and waited until the boy had settled in his passenger seat and slammed the door shut, before he turned back into traffic. He made a U-turn at the end of the street and then steered them away from Sherman Oaks and onto the freeway.

They drove in silence for a while. Armie tried to think of a way to bring up the elephant in the room without immediately making the situation worse, while Timmy fiddled with the hem of his shirt, shifting back and forth in his seat. It took them about twenty minutes, but eventually they turned onto Beverly Boulevard and Armie couldn’t keep quiet anymore.

“Why?” he asked, his voice full of emotions he wasn’t ready to express yet.

Timmy shrugs. “They said it was good PR.”

“And you just go along with that?!” Armie’s usually low voice shot up into the higher notes and Timmy visibly flinched. He dropped his hands into his lap and threw his head back against the headrest of his seat.

“Yes, Armie, because what the hell else am I supposed to do?!” he shrieked, closing his eyes against the stinging sensation of tears. Armie ran a frustrated palm over his face and shook his head.

“Geez, I don’t know, Tim. Be a little less desperate and a little more patient, maybe?”

“What?!” Timmy shrieked, turning his heated eyes on the older man next to him. “Are you fucking shitting me? You’re actually calling me desperate?!”

Armie bit hit lip and swallowed a nasty comment, silently driving towards Hancock Park. He kept his cool, until he rolled up into his driveway and killed the engine. He turned to Timmy and threw a hand in the air.

“Well, you could have just-”

“Yeah, I could have, but all I do is wait!” Timmy immediately interrupted, wearing his heart right on his sleeve the way Armie liked. Or used to like, because Timmy really wasn’t sure anymore. “You expect me to be patient, sit at home and wait for you to get your shit together, but-”

“Why is that so hard for you?” Armie asked, raising his voice again.

“Because I’m lonely, Armie!” Timmy sagged in his seat and sniffled, wiping at his nose with the sleeve of his oversized hoodie. The tip of his nose was slowly turning red and it was then that Armie realized that he was crying.

“Tim,” he tried, but the younger man shook his head.

“I’m fucking lonely and I miss you.”

“You don’t think I miss you?” Armie asked incredulously. “That this is hard for me too?”

Timmy tucked a curl behind his ear and shrugged. “Maybe, but you-”

“I fucking hate seeing you all over some sleazy attention whore, just because you’re _lonely_ ,” Armie spat, sitting back in his seat. Timmy huffed.

“Well, I hate seeing you wi-”

Armie made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. “You’re mine.”

“Yeah, but you’re not mine!” Tim shouted, before he hid his face in his hands and leaned back against the passenger door, quiet sobs leaving his throat. His shoulders shook and he suddenly looked so much smaller. Like the boy Armie had met in Crema, all those years ago. 

He sat there and processed what Timmy had said, realizing much too late that he was partially to blame as well. There was nothing he could have done to change the situation they were in - to speed up the trial of his divorce - but he hadn’t exactly been the boyfriend Timmy deserved and he was suddenly very much aware of that. He could have called more, could have assured Tim of his feelings for him, but he had closed himself off and turned bitter in a home he didn’t feel alive in anymore. He had let Tim down and it had led to this. To something that was hurting them both.

“You’re still…” Timmy lowered his hands and took a shuddery breath. “You’re still with her - _all the time_ \- and I… Armie, you’re not mine.”

When Timmy wiped his nose again and finally looked up at Armie, it was the first time that their eyes really met and Armie felt his heart flutter in his chest. They had both made mistakes and it would still take a while longer before they could actually be together and fix everything between them, but the man in front of him was still the man he had fallen in love with. Timmy was the one who had opened his eyes to a world he had never even dared to step a toe in, something he had only allowed himself to think of in his dreams. Timmy was the one who had made him feel what he had desired since he was young. The man in front of him was the man he wanted to be with at the end of the day - at the end of the road - and he felt a strong ache of regret. Regret for the way he had handled the situation.

“Oh, baby, I…” His voice stuttered and he reached a hand out. “Come here,” he softly urged and Timmy went willingly like he always did. He unbuckled his seatbelt, climbed over the center console and straddled Armie’s thighs, slipping his arms around the man’s neck. Armie wrapped his arms around his waist and stroked large, warm hands up and down over his back. “I’m yours, of course I’m yours… Tim,” he whispered, bringing his hands up to cup Timmy’s cheeks. The younger man pulled back from where he had his forehead pressed against Armie’s shoulder and met his gaze.

“I just want…” he cut himself off and bit his lip.

“I know,” Armie nodded, nuzzling his nose against Timmy’s. “I know, but I’m yours, okay? You know that.”

“Yeah,” Tim breathed, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth. Armie lifted his head a little and forced him to look at him. 

“Just a little while longer,” he whispered. “I’m working on it, I promise, but the current situation in the world has slowed things down and… Tim, you know I want to be with you.”

“I do,” Timmy said, playing with the collar of Armie’s shirt. He shrugged, opened his mouth in an attempt to say something more and then shrugged again.

“What?” Armie asked, running a thumb over his smooth cheekbone.

“Missed feeling you,” the younger man quietly confessed, letting his hands roam over Armie’s chest. Armie grinned and pulled him a little closer.

“I missed feeling you too,” he said, slipping his fingers under the fabric of Timmy’s hoodie and meeting warm, bare skin. He traced a few inches of his spine and then tightened his grip on his waist.

“I’m really sorry, Armie,” Timmy said, melting into the touch.

“Me too,” the older man answered. He leaned in to press a kiss against Timmy’s slightly stubbly chin. Tim lowered his head, nuzzled at Armie’s cheek, before he let their lips meet in a warm kiss that had been due for a long time. Their mouths fitted together perfectly and they relished in the feeling of being able to kiss again, before they tentatively let their tongues meet.

The touch ignited a spark that licked at their insides with burning desire and they deepened the kiss with a mutual, hungry growl. Armie buried his hands further under Timmy’s hoodie and grabbed on to his waist with a steady grip. Tim keened against his mouth and shifted closer to his front, slipping his fingers through Armie’s short hair. The friction of wet lips meeting and the rustling of clothes were the only sounds that broke the silence in the car and it felt serene, for a change. Armie had been so immersed into the resort on Grand Cayman that always seemed to be moving, busy with guests and projects, even though tourism had been put on hold. The only time it was every really quiet was at night and that’s when his own mind usually started working overtime, reminding him that he wasn’t allowed peace and quiet.

But being with Timmy had always been peaceful. The younger man made him feel like there wasn’t a thing to worry about, even when the complete opposite was true. His hands on that warm skin, their lips pressed closely together, Tim’s scent - it all reminded Armie of what really brought him serenity. It reminded him of why they were in this difficult situation in the first place.

It had to get worse, before it would get better.

Timmy rolled his hips and subtly grazed his growing arousal against Armie’s abs, the layers of fabric between them keeping him from creating the anticipated friction. He sucked in a deep breath through his nose and and did it again, trying to encourage Armie to touch him without actually asking for it. Armie grinned against his lips and brought a hand back to his front, in between them. He let his index finger trail over the waistband of his jeans, circled the button and then followed the zipper, before he cupped his boyfriend’s bulge and gave him a soft squeeze. Timmy broke their kiss, hissed and glanced down at where Armie was touching him. His lips parted and he whined in the back of his throat.

“Hmm,” Armie hummed, rubbing his nose back and forth over Tim’s jawline. “Been a while?”

“I… Yeah,” Timmy whispered. Armie’s heart somersaulted in his chest when he realized that that meant that Timmy hadn’t actually been with her. It had all been exactly what it looked like; a facade. Somewhere deep down, Armie had known that that was what it was, but it had still pissed him off. Having his boyfriend in his arms, making him feel good the way only _he_ was allowed to, felt better than anything. It made all of his earlier anger and jealousy disappear. All he wanted now was to love all over Tim.

“Do you want to go inside?” he asked, rubbing his thumb up and down over the outline of Tim’s cock.

“Yes, please,” the younger man answered shakily. Armie smiled, stole one last kiss from his plush lips and then opened the door. He waited for Timmy to get off his lap and step out, before he pulled his keys from the ignition and got out of the car himself. He followed Tim to the front door of the house and unlocked the door, guiding Tim inside with a hand on his lower back. As soon as the door was closed behind them, they grabbed for each other and connected their lips with no intention of letting go again. 

“Your room,” Armie panted against Timmy’s lips, walking him back towards the staircase. They stumbled up to the first floor and down the hall to the guest room all the way at the end, which had unofficially become Timmy’s room over time. Armie knew that the bed in there was made, he had done so before they had left for the Caymans and he wasn’t disrespectful enough to fuck Timmy senseless on the bed he shared with his wife.

Timmy’s back bumped up against the door and he used his elbow to push the handle down, too keen on keeping his hands on Armie at all times. They burst into the room and shuffled towards the bed, their tongues sliding together heatedly. Armie grabbed on to the bottom of Timmy’s hoodie and yanked it over his head, dropped it to the floor and immediately slipped his palms over Tim’s chest, gently thumbing his nipples. Timmy moaned and arched his back, pushing his chest into the warm hold of Armie’s hands. 

“Fuck me, fuck me, Armie…” Timmy bit at Armie’s bottom lip and licked the abused flesh obscenely. “Fuck me.”

“Not gonna fuck you,” Armie husked, lowering his head to suck on the skin just below Tim’s ear. “Gonna make love to you,” he promised. Timmy shivered in his arms and his knees buckled under his weight, the words making him go weak for a moment.

“Okay, but hard. Do it hard, please,” he pleaded, wrapping a leg around Armie’s hips. “Show me you’re mine.”

Armie pulled back from their embrace and pushed Timmy backwards towards the bed. Then, he grabbed the back of his thighs and flipped him on his back, immediately reaching for the button of his jeans. His hands worked on autopilot, but he was fairly certain that he had never undone Timmy of his shoes and clothes faster than he had done right then. He was naked within seconds and his thighs parted invitingly. Armie wrestled himself free of his shirt, toed off his sneakers as he unbuttoned his jeans and eventually stepped out of them, leaving him in nothing but a big grin. He could see Tim’s eyes traveling over the length of his body and as soon as they caught sight of his hard cock, they grew dark and fiery.

“Mine,” Timmy murmured, gesturing for Armie to come closer with his left hand, while his right hand found its way between his legs. He wrapped his fingers around his shaft and gave himself a few lazy tugs, squirming as he throbbed in his grip. 

“Stop that,” Armie commanded, climbing up on the bed and settling between Timmy’s spread thighs. He plucked the man’s hand away from his erection and raised it above his head. Picking up the other hand as well, he joined them together and pressed them into the pillow, securing Tim to the mattress underneath him. 

“Armie,” Timmy whined, pushing his hips up. Their arousals slid together, leaving a sticky trail on Timmy’s stomach and they both gasped. 

“What, baby?” Armie leaned in and placed the softest of kisses against Tim’s bottom lip, nuzzling his cheek as he moved down to his neck again.

“You’re mine,” Timmy repeated and Armie chuckled quietly. He kissed the side of Tim’s neck and moved up to his ear, letting his lips graze the shell.

“I’m yours,” he confirmed and Timmy breathed a deep sigh of relief. Armie let go of his hands and stroked the skin on his arms, letting his fingers slide all the way down to his armpits. Tim giggled and squirmed, wrapping his arms around Armie’s broad shoulders. Armie laughed and leaned in to press their lips together again, rolling his hips down to create friction where they most desired it. 

“In me, in me,” Timmy panted against his lips, digging his nails into the back of his shoulders. His thighs quivered where they pressed against Armie’s hips and he was flushed all over. “I’m gonna make a mess… Armie, please.”

“Bet I can make you come twice,” the older man challenged, sucking on his bottom lip. Timmy moaned and wrapped his legs around Armie’s hips, digging his heels into the man’s ass. 

“Oh, I… Nng,” Timmy mumbled incoherently. Armie broke the kiss and glanced down between their bodies, grinning slyly when he noticed the puddle of precome on his lover’s lower stomach. He supported himself on his left arm, as he brought his right one between their bodies. His fingers slipped under Timmy’s cock and gently cradled the hard organ. 

“Look, baby,” he said softly, his voice low and gravely. Tim bit his lip and looked down between his legs. Armie pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “All I’d have to do is…” He swiped his thumb over Timmy’s frenulum and into the leaking slit in the tip, collecting a few translucent trickles of liquid. Tim gasped, threw his head back and shuddered, his hips bucking up into the touch. Armie quickly let go of his cock and watched as a thick, milky string of come spurted across his boyfriend’s stomach. His balls drew up tight between his legs and his cock jerked, but without Armie’s touch, the wave immediately died down and left Timmy unsatisfied and harder than he had been.

“No, no, let me finish, finish it… Armie!” Timmy pleaded, but Armie merely smirked and stroked the younger man’s curls back from his face.

“It’s more fun this way, baby. You’ll stay nice and hard for me,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to his damp forehead. 

“You’re an asshole,” Timmy sobbed in frustration, but wrapped his arms around the man’s neck to pull him closer, wanting more either way.

“Yeah, but I’m yours.” Armie’s voice teasingly drew out the words and Timmy made a happy little noise, nodding vigorously.

“Mine,” he breathed, stealing a kiss from the man’s lips. 

Armie kissed him back deeply, before he moved over to the nightstand and rummaged in the drawer until his fingers bumped into the familiar bottle and a foil package. He pulled both of the items out and dropped them on the mattress next to Timmy’s side. He pushed himself up on his arms and sat back on his knees. Tim’s thighs dropped to the sides and he gently stroked the insides, drinking in the sight of the beautiful boy, the gorgeous young _man_ , on the bed beneath him. He couldn’t wait for the time when he’ll go to bed at night and see those green eyes before they close. For the time when he’ll come down for breakfast in the morning and be able to press his nose into Timmy’s curls and smell the lingering scent of his shampoo, the laundry detergent from his pillow, the musky scent from his scalp. For the time when he won’t have to worry about the love of his life, having to put up with PR stunts to make people believe that he is the person they portray him to be. Armie wanted his boyfriend, he wanted him happy and he wanted him forever. He couldn’t wait.

“You’re staring,” Tim whispered, running a finger through the mess on his stomach. He smiled cheekily, before he popped it into his mouth. Armie’s cock, neglected until then, twitched between his legs and he bit his lip to suppress the feral growl that was threatening to come out. He nodded instead, pushing Timmy’s legs up by the back of his knees.

“You’re gorgeous,” he replied. He picked up the bottle of lube and thoroughly coated three of his fingers. Tim grabbed the condom and tore the foil with his teeth, taking the rubber out. He kept his legs spread and reached between them to roll the condom over Armie’s thick length. The older man smeared the excess lube from his fingers over the condom and then placed a hand next to Tim’s side on the mattress. The younger man hiked his legs up a little more and swung them over Armie’s shoulders, locking his feet behind his head. He bit his lip and held on to Armie’s biceps.

“Come on,” he urged, pushing his hips up a little. Armie smirked and slipped his fingers between Timmy’s rear cheeks, easily locating the tight, wrinkly skin around his rim. He circled his opening with the tip of his first finger, before he slowly breached him. As expected, Timmy tensed a little, before he blew out a shuddery breath and opened up around Armie’s digit. 

“God, you’re amazing,” Armie whispered in awe, pushing his finger in a little deeper. He curled it and gently stroked his boyfriend’s inner walls, encouraging him to relax. Tim whined quietly and squeezed Armie’s shoulders.

“So are you, but you’re going too slow,” he told him, shifting his hips and seating himself further onto Armie’s finger. “I can take it, give me more.”

“Fuck, okay,” the older man agreed, lining up a second finger and shoving them both into Timmy’s tight entrance. 

“Oh yes, yes, yes… Hmm…” Timmy threw his head back against the pillow and arched his back. A layer of goosebumps slowly formed on his skin and his nipples hardened, causing Armie’s mouth to water. He leaned in and gave one of the pink nubs a teasing little lick, before he sucked it into his mouth, softly grazing it with one of his fangs. Tim shouted his pleasure and brought a hand to the back of Armie’s head, pressing him more firmly against his chest. Armie exhaled a chuckle through his nose and scissored his fingers inside him. He pulled them back and widened the tips just inside the rim, before he pushed a third finger inside, along with the first two. 

“You okay?” he asked, just to make sure that he wasn’t hurting his lover. It had been a long time since Tim had been penetrated, considering the amount of weeks that they had been forced to spend apart, due to the global pandemic. He was eager and a little impatient, but he was not careless. 

“I want… I- Armie, please… my-”

Armie looked up at Tim and pressed a soft kiss against his cheek. “What is it, baby? What do you want?” 

Timmy’s eyes found his, open and hazy with desire. “My spot. Find my spot,” he pleaded, his voice unsteady. His hole was clenching around Armie’s fingers, almost begging for more and the older man happily complied. He pushed them in as far as they would go and then curled them upwards, immediately bumping his fingertips up against the slightly more solid little bundle of nerves. Timmy gasped, bucked his hips and wrapped both of his arms around Armie’s neck, next to where his legs were resting.

“Feel good?” Armie asked, pressing a soft kiss to Tim’s bottom lip. The younger man nodded hastily and leaned in when Armie attempted to pull back, connecting their lips again. Their tongues met briefly, the kiss barely a taste of what was to come. 

“Fuck me,” Timmy panted against his lips. He tucked his fingers behind Armie’s ears and played with the hair at the sides of his head. “I’m ready, fuck me.” 

Armie studied his face for any lingering discomfort, but found none. His eyes were dark, the green almost golden and his pupils blown. His cheeks were flushed, his forehead was damp and his bottom lip was swollen and red from sinking his teeth into the flesh. His hair was a lot longer than the last time Armie had seen him and the dark, damp curls framed his face beautifully. He could look at Timmy forever. _Almost,_ he reminded himself silently.

“Take a deep breath for me, baby,” he told Timmy, his voice warm and gentle. He shoved his right hand between their bodies and took a hold of his sheathed erection, pressing the tip against Tim’s slick hole. The younger man did as he was told and inhaled deeply. As soon as he exhaled, Armie pushed in and didn’t stop until he was buried to the hilt. When he bottomed out, he moaned louder than he had up until that point and he had to steady himself on both arms to keep himself from collapsing onto his lover. 

“Oh, you feel so good,” Timmy panted, running his hands through Armie’s hair. He glanced down between their bodies and noticed that his cock was leaking again, twitching heavily against his stomach. It had been at least a week since he had masturbated, distracted by everything that had been going on. He had missed being with Armie and taking pleasure from his older lover. If he was sure of one thing, it was that he wasn’t going to last long. 

“I’m gonna move,” Armie announced and Timmy bit his lip, before lifting his hips, clenching around his boyfriend’s shaft. The older man growled and pulled out until the crown of his tip was resting just inside Timmy’s opening, before he slammed back in. He hammered Tim’s spot on the first thrust and pulled a sinful moan from his throat. Timmy’s thighs quivered where they were resting against Armie’s shoulders and he dig his nails into the back of Armie’s neck.

“Armie, fuck,” Timmy whimpered, meeting his next few thrusts halfway. “Faster, fuck me faster. I wanna come.” He sounded so desperate that Armie wasn’t able to hold back any longer. He wanted Timmy to come just as badly, because he was embarrassingly close to his own release. He started thrusting in and out on a steady pace, putting a little bit more force behind every other thrust. His balls slapped against Tim’s ass, the sound loud and obscene between them, but it made the air around them that much hotter. 

“Shit, Tim,” Armie panted, his face hovering over his boyfriend’s, their eyes never breaking contact. It was intense, something hot and heavy hanging between them. Something that didn’t need to be said out loud, but made them feel connected on a whole different level. Armie rolled his hips and buried his fingers into Timmy’s curls, lowering himself onto his elbows on the mattress next to his head. 

“Mine, mine, mine, mine,” Timmy rambled, a mantra to remind himself of what he had made sure of today. Armie was his and his alone. The older man interrupted him with a heated kiss and nuzzled his nose as he pulled back. He slammed inside of his tight body with a particularly violent thrust and didn’t pull back. He lowered his entire body on top of Tim’s and circled his hips, grazing his boyfriend’s prostate with the sensitive tip of his cock. Timmy’s cock was trapped between them, rubbing up against his abs and slicking his skin with precome. His knees were almost touching his own shoulders with Armie’s weight on top of him, but he didn’t seem to mind. He only panted heavier, his moans following each other up more rapidly. The friction between them, the heat of their skin rubbing against each other, the scent of arousal - it all became too much for Armie and he pressed his forehead into the pillow beside Timmy’s head.

“I’m gonna come, baby. I’m gonna c-”

“Fuck, Armie!” Timmy suddenly shouted. His body stilled, his thighs stiffened and his mouth fell open into a silent scream, before his orgasm finally washed over him. His body shook as heavy spurts of come coated the skin of both of their stomachs, even reaching up to his chest. He rhythmically clenched around Armie where his cock was still deep inside of him, drawing the orgasm right from his core.

“Tim, Tim, fuck, T-...” Armie grunted and rolled his hips through his release, shooting his load into the condom inside his boyfriend. They moved together, riding out the wave and making a mess of the sheets, before they finally collapsed onto the mattress. Armie gently guided Timmy’s legs down and stroked his thighs and hips to soothe the ache that he was sure Tim was feeling. They attempted to catch their breath and regain the ability to speak, before Armie breathed out a laugh and ruffled Timmy’s curls. His hand was sticky with lube, but neither of them cared. 

“What?” Timmy asked, his eyes sparkling. Armie pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose and decided that this was his favorite view. His skin flushed and shiny with a sheen of sweat, his hair sticking out in all directions, his lips plush and entirely kissable.

“I just love you,” Armie told him softly. Tim smiled and reached up to kiss him, letting his lips linger on Armie’s, before he sank back into the sheets.

“I love you too,” Timmy answered, rubbing his hands up and down over Armie’s shoulders. “And I’m sorry for everything.” He bit his lip and averted his eyes. Armie was having none of it and caught his gaze by tilting his chin with a finger.

“That’s in the past now. I’m yours and you’re mine and that’s it.”

Timmy nodded, smiled happily. “Mine,” he managed to whisper one last time, before Armie kissed the air right out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, these boys...


End file.
